rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal 01
Crystal_01 is a professor character played by Arthur Klimczak-Simul. YET IN PLAY Stats -40 EXP UN-UNASSIGNED Basics Name Crystal_01 (can be called “Crys”). Gender The biological components that have made the body “female” have been removed in which the body continue to has female features in its appearance and is made to be a “woman” and conform thusly in regards to pronouns and other mannerisms. In regards to herself, she cannot have an opinion on her gender or identify herself. But, she can accept the “gender” characteristics she was assigned. Species Android made from a human body through digital perfection of the mind to control biological functions. Her body is an integration of a human body with metallic (lightweight almost like aluminum but strength of titanium) components that make up part of the core, but living most organs in tact as computers run the biological functions of the body. Her mind is directly linked to a “cloud” with infinitesimal data computation abilities in which her intelligence is linked through secured web browsers in which she can update herself. Voice Her voice is very similar in deepness to that of Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z but lacks the personality and immaturity. She can speak to others with slight changes in tone occasionally and fluidly through speech to make herself appear more “human-like” in personality (similar to Cortana/Siri but less personality and less robotic and definitely not using their tones), but in regards to responding to commands and questions, she will use a more monotone-like tone. Backstory It’s common knowledge by now that Atlesian Intelligence forces have been synthesizing humanoid beings with “artificial” semblances. Specifics are left classified, however, it is generally known that Atlas goes about the research of “aura” in a morally questionable way in which the kingdom seems to intend to capture aura and integrate it with technology in order to obtain more powerful weapons. The research that Atlas takes seem to raise an eyebrow here and there by other nations as rumors and conspiracies are born of integrated biological or biochemical weapons that are mimicking humanity. However, no one seemed to have a problem with the synthetic police androids that would patrol nation capitals during important uniting events such as the Vytal Festival. This was mostly because these Atlesian Knights did not truly appear human, they were metallic, looked like they could not encompass human qualities and therefore could not be a threat as they are relatively easy to destroy for those who tried. As technology progressed, Atlas began to develop more and more human like androids with skin, typically made from humans or otherwise with synthetic parts. Their original mindset was to have a humanoid being that could respond like a human but have stronger abilities. However, it was soon realized that this would cause uproar in the kingdoms who are barely ready to accept faunus fully. There were ruckuses with these kinds of androids and the other nations were not yet ready to accept them for the most part. With help from a rising nation, Vacuo, Atlas was able to receive enough new metallic sources to revert back to creating androids to be simple tools instead. However, since Atlas continued to prize itself as the “technologically advanced” nation in which its government and huntsmanship were thoroughly intertwined, a body was achieved with ideal abilities to transition into a more metallic form, maintain essential features of its human form, and would be able to incorporate powerful combat abilities. The semblance was one with many different branches and since the human subject was alive throughout the integration process with the technological parts, the aura was easily captures and digitally transferred. The semblance was one that allowed the body to sustain itself in which metallic replacements could be easily introduced and accepted by the body leading to a type of android that would last a fairly good amount of time. The aura was also one that caused the previous owner’s soul to not resist these transfers as they occurred which was an essential element. Tests were a bit shaky at first with any new android but it was soon shown that the android, named Crystal would respond quickly and accurately if the matter was objective or in response to commands. Subjective questions would either result in an apology that the answer cannot be stated by Crystal but people have said “____” in regards to the question. She is the first in a promising line of helper androids that would be placed in academies for research assistance. She was placed in the care of Vacuo’s Shade Academy and its headmaster as a “gift” but actually, she was given as a “spy” of sorts. This would not be something she would do intentionally, but she automatically sends data she receives through the private web servers created with her and Atlesian Intelligence force in which Atlas can more easily monitor the kingdoms that are uncomfortably growing in power... Information on human body: Name: Glaesra Iskrystall Birth certificate: confirmed Ph. D: confirmed Contacts: ______ Death certificate: confirmed Personality Her personality cores purposefully lack some sort of “say” over who she is. She is quick, both in responses and following instructions. She lacks hesitation and moves/speaks with purpose. She is rather unexpressive, but is programmed to be pleasant in speech, giving small and controlled smiles and appraisals when appropriate. Résumé Occupation Currently does not have an occupation and any previous work history is invalid. She will be placed as a research assistant for Vacuo’s Shade Academy, but will more of a tool than anything else. Education Any education is currently invalid in an organic sense. However, her intelligence stems from a “cloud-like” infinitesimal system that grows in which she is able to virtually store information and obtain more through the web. Combat Weapon Her body is her weapon, somewhat. Her slightly metallic body can cause more harm than a normal punch from someone. She does not have a weapon in the sense that she will be needing to pull out a gun or something of the sort. She was made for the purpose of obtaining information and being an assistance tool. Though she does have exceptional combat skills, this is all in order to protect her body as well as those around her since she will likely run into a problem or two at the combat school where she is being sent. Semblance Restoration - The ability to restore anything back to its original state. It can be seen as a sort of “omnipotent” power concentrated to reverse the effects of all other powers. This ability is a safety system with no consciousness that aim to maintain and prolongate the state of the stability. It only acts in situations where factors capable of altering or destroying the reality have actively started working, and it will come into play to annihilate those factors by reversal after the deeds are done in order to change back to a stable state. It may not be a “perfect” reversal and change everything such as time and space, but it does restore a sense of stability. Future Outlook Intended Career The career in mind for her is one that is already being implemented: research assistant as well as spy (she is unaware of this). Character Development This android is not planned to “become a human”. Her only growth will be that in knowledge but that is secured by Atlas in which she is likely not going to be manipulated to grow by those she encounters. If she is hacked to learn different things than what she was originally programmed, her semblance will detect this as an unnatural occurrence, and restore herself back to a stable form of learning. Goals Personally, she has updates that she will undergo as she continues to learn but when false or different information than what is intended is entered into her system, she will not update, but restore herself to back on the single stream she needs to follow. Other Notes Theme Song Timeline/EXP Season 0.5 BST 4-1 A Light Adventure - -40 * Is Assigned to Marnie in a desert expedition Gallery Category:Characters